1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water spray apparatus for a tableware washing machine, and more particularly, to a water spray apparatus for spraying water to the four corners of the tableware washing machine which are distant from a circular rotating zone the structure of which rotates in the tableware washing machine and sprays water.
2) Prior Art Description
Table washing machines accommodates tableware such as dishes, knives, forks and spoons therein, takes up a certain amount of water from an external water source and sprays the water with a strong pressure using a pump and a spray nozzle instead of the human hands, in order to wash the leftover from the tableware. In order to enhance a washing effect of such a tableware washing machine, water should be uniformly sprayed toward the tableware. Accordingly, a rotary spray nozzle is used in the tableware washing machine. That is, if the spray nozzle rotates, water is sprayed in the rotation direction, with a result that the tableware can be uniformly washed.
FIG. 1 shows such a conventional tableware washing machine. A door 2 which is rotatably opened and closed is provided in one surface of the body 1 of the tableware washing machine. A washing space 3 is formed in the body 1. Two baskets 4 and 5 accommodating tableware (not shown) are loaded in the upper and lower sides on a sliding way, respectively. A water spray 6 is located under the lower basket 5. A spindle 7 is connected with the center of the water spray 6. The spindle 7 is rotatably supported by a connection tube 8 protruding from the bottom of the washing space 3. Thus, the water spray 6 can be rotated together with the spindle 7. A sump case 10 for collecting the water dripping from the bottom of the washing space 3 through a filter 9 and a pump 11 for pumping water of the sump case 10 are disposed on the bottom of the washing space 3. A discharging tube 12 of the pump 11 is connected with the water spray 6 via the connection tube 8 and the spindle 7. A plurality of nozzles 13 for spraying water toward the basket 5 are formed in the water spray 6. The plurality of nozzles 13 are designed in such a pattern that the spraying pressure of the water functions by means of the pump 11 so that the water spray 6 is rotated in one direction (see FIG. 2). That is, the water spray 6 is rotated without a particular driving power. Meanwhile, although not shown in the drawing, a water spray for spraying water in the same principle with a similar structure as in the lower basket 5 is installed under the upper basket 4. A reference numeral 14 denotes a heater, which dries the washed tableware.
Referring to FIG. 2 showing a tableware washing machine including a rotary water spray, tableware disposed in a circular zone where the water spray 6 moves is washed well within the rectangular washing space 3 defined by inner walls 15 of the tableware washing machine body. However, since corners 17 defined by the walls 15 except for the circular zone 16 form dead zones where the nozzles 13 of the water spray 6 do not influence within the rectangular washing space 3. As a result, tableware placed in the baskets in correspondence to the dead zones are not well washed. That is, a conventional rotary water spray 6 can enhance a washing effect of tableware via the rotary water spraying function. However, since the washing machine body 1 has a washing space of a plane contour which is not circular but rectangular, utility of the washing space is lowered.